The Dark Prince
by LilBlueFairy
Summary: AU. What if Mamoru really was the enemy? What if he never meant to help the Sailor Scouts in the first place, but merely became obsessed with one of them. In this fairy tale, Darkness rules over the light, and the Dark Prince shall reign.
1. Prologue

_**The Dark Prince**_

Prologue

By: _LilBlueFairy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Sailor Moon.

* * *

_

Way back, when the Universe was young and the innocent ruled, a young maiden of destiny was born. This young maiden was of the Lunar Legacy and was prophesized to give birth to the Child of Power. Despite the great pressure put upon her young shoulders, the Moon Princess grew up with a kind heart and an innocent spirit. She knew of no horrors and only displayed mercy and compassion to others. Then the young maiden fell in love.

He was man with no power, no station, and no wealth. He owned nothing but the pleasure he took in protecting others and fighting for what was right. As a solider to the Royalty of the Moon, he admired and loved them with the same passion as any patriot, but perhaps he loved the princess a little more than that.

Every night, he would stand guard outside the Princess's balcony and watch as she would gaze into the night sky and admire the beautiful blue Earth. Her hair was made of moonbeams and her lips as pink as the light blush that would play among her delicate features. Eyes of the night and skin of silk, she was an angel. She was his angel.

Little did the soldier know that every night the maiden would come out just to see him guarding her faithfully. His light blue eyes mimicked the Earth's sky and his golden hair was spun from sunrays. He was her guardian, her protector, and her love.

One night, the soldier grew bold and daring. He was tired of living in the shadows and longed to hear her sweet voice. As she stepped out on to her balcony, he called out to her.

"Princess!"

Curious blue-eyes looked over the edge, to see her dear soldier looking up at her. "Yes?"

"I must speak with you. I must tell you of how I feel."

The maiden's heart leapt up into her chest and her lips curved into a happy smile. "Feelings?"

"Yes. I can no longer live quietly. I can no longer live to just merely look at your face from afar, but if you wish for me to hold my peace, then I shall leave now to never bother you again." His eyes held uncertainty.

A small giggle floated down from above and the princess smiled happily. "I'll only allow you to tell me your feelings if you promise to kiss me."

The uncertainty fled from the young soldier's eyes and only loved remained.

The two shared many months of love and happiness, but all of it was secret for the other Royals would have never allow such a thing to happen. But it didn't matter, because fate had a different plan.

A dark force had risen from the depths of the universe, her name was Metalia. She desired the thriving planet Earth and the power of the Moon. In order to banish her back to the dark realm from which she came, the moon sent its elite force to fight along side the Earthlings. Part of this elite force included the handsome young lover of the Princess.

In their last night together, they consummated their love and set in motion the destiny which the maiden was to perform. Later the princess would learn that her lover died on the beautiful blue planet she once used to admire.

Queen Metalia of the Dark Realm was eventually defeated and was banished back to her sinister home, but the damage had been done. The once happy Princess of the Moon, became solemn and detached. She filled her life with studying and preparation for her upcoming coronation.

She never noticed the small form of life growing within her, until it began to round her belly. The Princess's once dead eyes, shone with warmth and happiness that only a mother could contain and knew that her love was smiling down upon her.

The princess brought forth the Child of Power a month after her coronation and the Moon rejoiced. Many didn't question where the child had come from, they only looked at it with hope and love.

The former princess, now Queen, watched as her daughter grew into the beautiful young legend she was bound to become. She was a mirror of her mother except for the blood-red lips that mirrored the Earth's rose and the light cerulean eyes that danced with the merriment and mischievousness of her father.

During the growth of the young lunar princess, the Queen began to form an alliance that stretched across the stars. It was called the Silver Millennium. It involved all of the planets of their beloved Solar System, except the Earth.

The Queen was still afraid and angry with the Earth for losing her love and she refused to form an alliance between them, thus shutting off all communication between the two worlds.

The planets of the Silver Millennium sent their princesses and their future rulers to the Moon in hopes that an unbreakable bond would form between the Princesses thus preserving the alliance. Not only did they send their daughters to live but to also protect. The Lunar Princess was the future and main source of the Silver Millennium, if she died so would their Solar System. So their daughters would become the Sailor Senshi, warriors and companions of the future Queen.

The outer senshi, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, served as protection from outside forces that threatened the solar system, while the inner senshi, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, protected the Princess that was destined to rule them.

The young princess grew up with her warriors, loving them as if they were her own sisters and all was well. It was in her 15th year that the strength between the girls would be tested.

One fateful day, while walking amongst her beloved garden, the Princess gazed longingly at the beautiful planet Earth. How she longed to feel the cool salty water of its seas and gaze happily at its exotic plants that were envied by all.

Her desire became so strong, that it became a wish and the wish came true. She stretched her long ivory arms out as if to embrace it and found that she had developed wings. Using her angelic wings she flew down to the precious planet of her dreams and there she met the man who would unknowingly steal her heart.

She flew down into a small secret garden full of roses, not knowing that this garden belonged to the Royals of the Earth. She gasped with pleasure at the beautiful hues of the roses, each displaying a unique beauty of its own. The purples, pinks, blues, and oranges made her soul laugh with delight, but it would be the red rose that would take her breath away.

In the center of the small garden flowed a magnificent fountain and surrounded by it was blood-red roses. The princess ran to the beautiful flowers and sat down in front of them to smell their sweet fragrance. "Beautiful," she murmured with her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Not compared to you," said a deep, enchanting voice. The startled moon princess turned around to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

He had dark hair that had a tint of blue when the light of the moon it just right, chiseled features that made an angel weep in envy, and stormy blue eyes that reflected the night sky. His tanned and muscled body told of a warrior's life and his form was that of royalty.

To him, it was if an angel had gotten caught in his private sanctuary. Her silvery hair glowed with her light blue eyes, and her alabaster skin contrasted nicely with her blood-red lips. Not to mention her body that had to be that of a goddess. Mile-long legs that were hidden by the white slip of her dress, curves that were emphasized by the bodice, and a long graceful neck that was left uncovered by her unique hairstyle of two buns placed on each side of her delicate head with long streams of silky hair flowing down, this was definitely a body that was meant to be enjoyed and treasured.

Their meeting was no accident as it had been planned by the fates long before the first star was born. This meeting would not be the last and many more would follow, forming a sacred love between the two.

The warriors of the Princess noticed the change in their beloved friend, she was happier and more joyous than before, but also seemed to disappear at times and become more negative about the Moon's politics. The Princess demanded that the Earth be allowed into the alliance and that they were being prejudice and unfair against the people of the Earth, but the Queen would not hear of it.

Soon the Princess began disappearing more often and the inner senshi decided to follow her. There they met the young lover of the princess and realized he was the Prince of the Earth. They were about to take their rebellious princess home when they met the sacred guards of the Prince. Each of the guards fell in love with the Princess's warriors quickly and sought to win them over at once.

The love between the young people was soon discovered though, by a jealous and envious woman. Knowing that their love was forbidden, she informed the King in hopes that the young Earth Prince would be separated from his Moon Maiden forever.

The King quickly informed the Queen of the Moon and forbade the lovers to ever meet again. The Queen agreed with a hurt heart and took the Princess and her warriors back to the Moon.

The evil young woman who had separated the Prince from the Moon princess, sought the Prince in hope that he would return the love that she had for him, but he turned her away in disgust and anger knowing that is was she who took away his happiness.

Heartbroken, the young woman ran off to the resting place of the sealed and banished Metalia. There, she gave herself as an offering to revive the dark being, thus herself becoming the dark, evil Queen Beryl.

During this time, the Prince and Princess managed to keep seeing each other though it was illegal. Their love was beyond all laws and constraints. During one of their secret rendezvous, the newly risen dark realm began to overshadow the earth and its people. Feeling the earth's pain and misery, the Prince ran off to save his home.

When he got there, all he found was death and blood. All was dark and only wicked beings roamed the earth.

Inside his castle, dead servants littered the ground, their terrified and painful faces frozen for eternity. As he approached the grand throne room, sinister laughter could be heard from within and soon a pain-filled scream followed.

He rushed in, prepared to fight but stopped in sorrow as he saw the dead form of his mother fall to the ground in her own pool of blood. Just to the right of her laid the decapitated head of his father, his body laying on the plush crimson carpet that used to be blue.

Looking up from their still forms, he saw the dark grins upon his traitorous guards**'** faces. He shook his head in disbelief before transporting himself back to the moon.

His friends, comrades, and guardians had betrayed him for that vile woman that had separated him and his love.

When he made it back to the moon he was surprised to see the Queen standing before him expectantly. He quickly reported what had happened and the Queen told him to go protect her daughter as she went to ready her people for war.

The Terrain Prince found his love and quickly conveyed what had happened. The princess mourned for the Earth but stopped quickly when she felt an evil force invade the moon.

The Prince and princess rushed out to see Queen Beryl and her malicious forces destroy the Moon Kingdom. The Princess's senshi began to fight but the inners quickly stopped and saw their own loves come towards them with a dark gleam in their eyes. Each inner senshi died while killing her own love.

The Outers saw their fallen comrades and charged head on before they were cut down by Queen Beryl's shadow warriors. Tears filled the eyes of the shocked Princess and she could only watch as her Prince gave her a sad kiss before he ran off to join the fight.

The Princess, not able to bear the loss of her Prince, ran after him not noticing Beryl come behind her to strike her down with her sword. As the Princess turned around she saw her own love jump in front of the sword to save, taking the killing blow.

The Princess screamed in emotional anguish before she took her Prince's sword and stabbed Beryl with it. The Queen watch all of this with disbelief and screamed out in agony when her own daughter looked at her with her soulful blue eyes and stabbed herself with the same sword.

Within an hour, the Queen's life had come crashing around her.

She looked at the collapsing Kingdom and then looked at the dark force, Metalia. She had to end this now. She called upon the sacred jewel of the Lunar people, hoping that it would come to her aid. It was said that only the Child of Power could wield it, but now that she was gone it was left up to the Queen.

Giving all of her life force to the slowly dying Moon, the Queen managed to bring forth the sacred jewel, also known as the Silver Imperial Crystal. With it she sealed Metalia and all her vicious followers into the dark realm once more, but before she could stop them they had grabbed the dead Prince, his Guards, and their Queen.

After they had been sealed away, the Queen looked at her daughter and her fallen people. They didn't deserve to die like this. So with her remaining strength she sent them to be reborn into a peaceful world, filled with happiness and love. As her daughter faded away, a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Be happy my little one, and may you and your love be reunited again."

With that last wish, the Queen died alone in her fallen kingdom.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know its a bit sad but it will pick up soon!

Please Review.


	2. Beginnings

**_The Dark Prince_**

Beginnings

By: _LilBlueFairy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

_

Metalia seethed as well as an inhuman blob of pure energy could. Those moon brats had foiled her plans again! First their forces and then their Queen. At least she was able to kill the little nitwit and her daughter before she was sealed back to this dreadful place.

She glanced at her deceased army and gave a rueful sigh, she might as well use the most of her energy to rebuild her dark empire. She was going to be trapped here a long time.

After a few hundred years had past, Metalia had been able to rebuild her forces, but she needed the old Queen she had chosen to rule the idiots. She materialized in front of the glass casing that she had put Beryl's and the Terrain Prince's body in. She would have enough to revive Beryl as she was but that blasted woman wouldn't be satisfied or sane enough until that handsome Prince was with her. So reincarnation was the path that Metalia chose.

Metalia allowed death to finally consume the Prince's body and watched as it rapidly decomposed. Flesh melting, muscles vanishing, and bones becoming brittle until nothing but ashes was left of the Prince. Focusing the rest of her energy Metalia sent her energy and being into the red-haired corpse. A shrill menacing shriek filled the air as Beryl's pale body filled with life.

A beautiful night sky.

A grand view from the mountains.

The deafening sound of squealing tires.

Horrified screams and a vicious laugh.

The sick feeling of flying.

Blood.

Those were the only memories that could comfort the seven year old Mamoru as he laid in the cold hospital bed. Nothing else remained in his mind, even his own name was a vague remembrance that had been given by the doctor. He was orphaned and alone. The murder of his parents was the last consuming thought that would be given to him as he left the hospital's sterilized environment to the supposedly friendly orphanage. Of course, he never made it there.

Before he could reach his destination, a tall man with stark white hair quickly knocked out the hospital workers around him by facing his palm towards them. They slowly fell on their knees as if their energy had been sucked from them. A sinister grin played across his lips.

His built and tan form was clothed with a gray uniform of some type and his hands that had disposed of the workers were incased in pristine white gloves. "Come with me." He sneered as he grabbed the frantic and scared little boy. They soon vanished in a black wind.

Mamoru's young eyes were soon introduced to a dark world that would become his home for the next ten years of his life. Ominous statues, dark caverns, and disfigured walls littered the bleak landscape. "Welcome home, little Prince."

The Dark Prince's boots clicked along the dark marble floor as he approached the throne room. Queen Beryl had called, once again disturbing him and his nearly completed training. His generals, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Ziosite, had all been attacking him, seeing if was truly worth to become their next King and he would have succeeded if it had been for that annoyance called Beryl.

He could probably surpass Queen Beryl with just a little more time. He would have like to see if she could hold up against an intellectual debate with Zoisite, or if he could meditate and bring forth a stronger power than Nephrite, or take down Jadeite with ease, or out-strategize Kunzite. Of course she could do none of these things, all she could do was complain and throw around her insults and power around like a spoiled brat of 5. The only thing she held over Endymion was her age and that Metalia had chosen her as her heir of power.

Endymion knew that he was meant to marry Beryl. He knew when he had first developed as a young man and began receiving lusty looks from the aforementioned Queen. Not that she wasn't a fiery gorgeous woman with her crimson lips and wavy copper locks, but frankly Endymion was above her and she didn't possess anything that Endymion desired.

Endymion threw open the doors with a loud bang that echoed off the cavernous to let the _precious_ Queen know of his anger.

"My my, dear little prince, what has gotten you so riled?" Beryl purred with seductive air. Her thin lips curved into a small smile, knowing exactly what she had done.

Holding back his need to strangle her, Endymion tightened his hands into fists and growled out, "What is it you need, my Queen."

"I need many things, my precious, but I would like for you to go to Earth and check out their defenses. I will be sending a low-life youma with you to insure your safety. Perhaps you can gather some energy while you're at it?" Her nearly black eyes gleamed with fire and lust. She couldn't wait till it was time for them to be joined eternally.

Endymion stoic mask nearly fell into one of disgust but held it in check as he left the ominous room. "What is it that the Queen wanted, my Prince?" rang a deep voice.

"Ah, Kunzite. Please gather the others and join me in the study."

Endymion had quickly shrugged off the disgust from earlier and allowed the excitement of returning to Earth fill his being. There he would be free of Beryl's ever watching eyes and allowed to roam of his own free will.

'Perhaps, I should visit my Earth parents' graves.' Endymion thought with a grimace. Yes, he knew that it was Beryl who had taken his family with him and she would pay dearly. Of course he also needed to thank her no matter how much he repulsed the thought. If it hadn't been for her, he would have never had the chance to rule his glorious Dark Kingdom, have met his Generals, or found the power and passion to destroy her.

Endymion's powerful and built form entered his private study and relaxed his form slightly. Beryl had little power here and it was Endymion's sanctuary.

The generals' light murmur of discussion had stopped at the approach of their Prince and their eyes widened slightly at the small grin that graced his features. "My dear friends, I am going to Earth."

It was Jadeite that first spoke. His short blonde hair and blue-gray eyes that usually held fire and passion were widened in surprise. "You get to return to Earth?" he asked enviously.

His generals had been reincarnated like him but it had been a hundred years before Endymion's time and Kunzite was the only one to see it in the past hundred and ten years when he had taken Endymion.

Endymion gave a small nod and went to sit at his desk facing opposite from his guards. Zoisite stared at the floor in thought, his long blonde hair falling over his pale green eyes. Nephrite, with his chestnut locks and large frame, had a large grin on his handsome face and his twinkling brown orbs were shining; he was always the most jolly out of the whole lot. Kunzite sat like a statue as usual, but you could see curiosity within his light silver eyes.

"The queen has decided to begin the preparation for invasion?" asked Zoisite quietly.

"It seems so."

"And of course she would send her precious _little _prince," joked Nephrite. Endymion gave a low growl at that and bared sharp pointed incisors at the young man.

Living in the Dark Realm had some strange effects on Earthlings. Its dark energy warped the body making it more animalistic and threatening. The Generals had super human abilities, besides that which they already had, and gave them a nice set of claws and fangs that would appear when threatened. But being the Dark Realm's Prince gave Endymion the whole packaged deal with increased senses and power. It was a blessing and a curse. A curse when he was near Beryl because he could smell her awful stench mixed with lust.

Getting over Nephrite's comment, Endymion quickly changed the topic. "Yes, anyway, this means our uprising shall come soon. As the Dark Realm gains more energy, we'll be able steal some in small amounts over time, thus increasing our power and chances of overthrowing Beryl."

At this all the men smiled.

* * *

"My dear little Prince, I have given you a large account of Earthling money to do as you wish during your stay on Earth. From now on, you will being living there partly and overseeing most of the Dark Kingdom's attacks there on Earth. But I shall expect you to visit, because you know I shall miss you dearly," instructed the evil Queen.

"Certainly, my Queen." responded Endymion mechanically.

Queen Beryl arose from her thrown and walked to the kneeling Prince. "Arise my little Prince and let your Queen bless you."

Endymion gave a small roll of the eyes and stood proudly before her. Her eyes smiled with the chance at being so close to him and she lightly kissed his sculptured cheek. He held back a grimace and fought back nausea as he lightly kissed her pale, clammy hand.

"Go, my little Prince."

"As you wish, my Queen." With that said, Endymion left the throne room in a dark wind.

As Endymion reappeared, sunlight filled his vision and sounds and smells assaulted his senses. A calming scent of roses crossed and played with his nose, the sounds of children's laughter and birds singing tickled his ears. As he put on some dark sunglasses to get used to the bright light, he noticed he was in a rose garden that contained every color of rose imaginable.

A smile crossed his normally serious features. He couldn't wait till the Earth was his.

After buying an apartment in one of Tokyo's finer districts he decided to go explore and plan his first attack on the planet.

Dressed in the tuxedo, in which he left the Dark Kingdom in, he walked around enjoying the sights that Tokyo had to offer. Although, he had to admit, the humans were exasperating and gave off a distasteful scent, although it wasn't as bad as a youma's.

As he walked, he noticed he gathered a lot of female attention from his midnight hair, wide shoulders and built frame. Also his regal features that composed together to make his face helped as well. Sculpted cheeks, stormy blue eyes that were hidden by his sunglasses, dark midnight hair that gave him a dangerous look as it swept across his eyes, and kissable lips made him more than handsome, it was what made him beautiful.

He gave a small smirk and heard some girls swoon behind him. Endymion's ego was once again fully in place and making him an arrogant jerk.

As he was walking he glanced into shop windows and studied the different products that humans had to offer. It was the OSAP Jewelry store that caught his attention. Women flocked to this place to buy the precious jewels inside. It would be an excellent place for an attack.

Endymion called forth one of the easier youmas and informed her of her mission. After she obtain her orders, she quickly zapped the store owner dry of her energy and took her place. Endymion nodded his head in approval and went to shop for some necessities for his apartment.

After shopping and having the items he bought shipped to his apartment, he went to check on the youma's progress. It was amazing how much energy these petty humans were wasting on the colorful stones that had been cursed by the youma.

Endymion stood outside the store's window and took off his sunglasses to watch as the human females scrabbled to buy another jewel. He shook his head at the sad display and turned around to face the sun and replaced his sunglasses quickly - his sensitive eyes still hadn't grown accustomed to the sun yet.

As he stood in front of the store, he felt the energy leaving the pathetic women behind him and mentally congratulated the youma. If this was how it was going to be for all the attacks then he would be ruling in no time.

With that thought, he began to think of other useful attacks to gain more energy. So engrossed in his planning, he missed the paper ball that was flying directly toward his head.

* * *

So, how is it? I hope you're enjoy the story so far. I want to send a special thanks to my beta-reader, Kuroi Koneko! She's help me tons and without her you would be getting crappy grammer and confusing sentences! Anyway, thanks for reading! 

_**Shout Out:**_  
Thanks **royal blueKitsune** you were my first review! I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue and are willing to read my SM fanfic! I hope you like this chapter too.

Please Review.


	3. First Encounters

**_The Dark Prince_**

First Encounters

By: _LilBlueFairy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.__

* * *

_The smell of exhaust drifted over the crowed street, horns blared their daily noise, and people continued on with their daily, simple lives, but something that would change the fate of the world would happen in…

Three…

Two…

One…

A light white object bounced off of Endymion's nose causing him to wake from his musings. Before the paper fell to the ground, he caught it quickly out of reflex. Looking up to see the origin of the paper ball, Endymion saw the most unusual but strangely familiar hairstyle.

Shrugging off the sense of nostalgia, Endymion quickly thought of some Earth lingo he had just learned and decided to inform this woman that he was not pleased with her careless actions.

"Thanks a lot Odango-Atama. Right in my face. Maybe you should try a waste basket next time."

The small petite form halted in its tracks, small clenched fists shook with anger and the strange hairdo of two buns with flowing streamers of hair bent down. Suddenly the small girl spun around and gave Endymion the coldest glare she could muster, but he didn't notice it because he was too busy hungrily taking in her form.

Mile-long legs that where trim and toned where attached to a wonderful set of curvy hips, a small waist, and a lovely bust. After the bust, flowed a slim neck that held up the gorgeous head of blonde-silver locks. She had the most tempting set of moist pink lips, flushed cheeks from her anger and a cute button nose, but that wasn't the part that attracted Endymion the most. No, it was the fiery sky blue eyes that held a strong passion and sense of power.

The girl had been angrily telling him of for his mistake and that they were pig-tails and not Odangos and that he was apparently stupid for thinking so, but Endymion paid no heed to her and looked at the wad of paper in his hands. What had this angel thrown at him?

He opened the paper as the girl -_no, woman_- kept ranting and saw that the paper was a test of some sort. He tipped his eyeglasses to get a better view and noticed the red marks that littered the wrinkled paper. A giant red "30" at the top of the page caught his attention and he couldn't control his curiosity.

"A thirty?" he asked with confusion. What did a thirty have to do with anything? But his thinking process quickly came to a halt as a small woman screeched with anger and humiliation.

Apparently a thirty was a bad thing to receive on a test and he quickly had to point it out. "Looking who's calling whom stupid, Odango." And then Endymion returned the paper by tossing it back at her, which she missed catching with her hands and ended up catching with her face.

The angry vixen yelled, "That's it! I've had enough!" Endymion watched as she refrained from pulling that those silky tails of hair and turned around in a huff.

_She has a good set of lungs, _Endymion thought as he resisted covering his sensitive ears, but even the pain in his ears couldn't contain the small smirk that appeared on Endymion's face.

Muttering about rude and conceited jerks, she angrily stomped down the sidewalk, hips swaying with each step. Endymion watched each sway with a lecherous smirk. He decided that he couldn't wait to see more earthlings like her.

* * *

Usagi thought back on her day with a sour stomach. First she overslept, then she saved that weird cat, then she got back the dreaded test of mathematics, and she missed a perfectly good opportunity to buy that Opal Ring she had been wanting since it first came into the store six months ago. Life was just so unfair. 

But the topper of the day was when she met that creep in front of OSAP. Who did he think he was? Wearing a tux out in public like that! Then he started acting as if he was royalty and Usagi was beneath him. Not to mention the nickname! But the worst thing was that he was really hot and sexy!

Mean people aren't supposed to be that hot! It is just not fair.

After the jerk incident, Usagi made her way home only to be kicked out of it by an angry mother on a warpath. If only the government saw how Usagi's mother handled a spatula! Spatulas would definitely become illegal.

It was when Usagi became just like her idol, Sailor V, and turned into Sailor Moon, that she knew that she had topped her record of unusual happenings and bad days. The only great thing that made this day worth living was her masked crusader, Tuxedo Mask.

With his yummy form encased in a sexy tux, that deep voice that made her shiver with happiness, and the heroic way he saved her with a rose.

Ok, so the rose was a little unusual. What ever happened to good old**-**fashioned guns? Or if he wanted for the dashing knight approach he could have used a sword, but apparently the rose was his choice of weapon.

Oh well. You didn't see Usagi complaining.

After defeating that creepy monster with a well-placed wail and some Frisbee action, Usagi drug her tired body back home.

Climbing in through her second story window, Usagi tossed her sleepy form on her bed and reluctantly got back up to change into her pajamas. Of course during all this she couldn't escape a lecture from one peeved cat.

It really wasn't fair, that cat seemed to be as old as her and she was already lecturing her like her mother! It really was uncalled for since it was Usagi's first day, but apparently Luna thought she had a manual of some type to instruct her on how to defeat spooky demons from some negaverse and manage to fight in a short skimpy skirt at the same time! Usagi didn't even want to get started on the wicked cool but painful boots. Did you see the heel on that thing?

Now after the long and trying day, Usagi was ready to give up. So giving a deep sigh of bliss, and she happily snuggled into her soft and cozy bed and began to dream of masked heroes.

* * *

"The Earth has a what?" a shrieking voice commanded. 

Endymion fought to not roll his eyes and lazily drawled, "A warrior called Sailor Moon."

"I don't remember her!"

Endymion looked at the projected image on the wall in his newly furnished apartment. Raising an eyebrow, he set aside his questions and waited for his next order.

"I'm sending Jadeite to Earth! He will be in charge of collecting energies while you take care of that pesky Sailor Brat!"

Giving a small nod, he disconnected the communication screen from his wall and went to go get a drink. "Take care of the Sailor, eh?" a small devilish grin appeared on his lips "I'll take care of her alright."

Endymion thought back to the long-legged blonde in the short skirt. Sure she was a bit annoying but it appeared to be her first time and he couldn't help but take pity on her. So he put on a ridiculous outfit to make sure no one would recognize him and picked out his favorite Earth flower as a weapon. Why a flower? He didn't know. It just seemed important some how, not to mention original. Who would think that the Prince of Darkness was throwing around flowers at his minions?

Certainly not Beryl. She thought he was wrapped around her crooked little finger. If she only knew…

No, he wasn't wrapped around anyone's finger. The closest thing he felt to attachment to anything was either Sailor Moon or that young Earthling from earlier. Both were delicious and full of innocence.

But Endymion didn't have enough time to think of girls at the moment. He had a realm to conquer and a Princess to kill.

Of course the little Moon Princess wasn't much of a concern. So she had power, did she? No one even knew if she had been born in this era. She wasn't a threat until she appeared and hopefully in the uprising she would be quickly killed before she could even do anything.

Endymion walked into his bedroom and placed his glass of water on the nightstand. His thoughts kept going back to that little blonde beauty from in front of the jewelry store and he tried to dispel them as he disposed of his shirt and pants. He was about to discard his boxers, but he knew that tramp, Beryl, might be watching and he really didn't feel like giving a free show.

Lying on his black silk sheets, he placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. The little Odango's face seemed to appear before his eyes. He remembered her cherry blossom lips, the angry spark in her eyes, her little nose wrinkled in displeasure, and the flushed complexion from her yelling and embarrassment.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of her, his mind was entranced by her. So in order to place his mind at ease he struck a deal with himself. Once he ruled the Earth and the Dark Realm, he would find this little creature and make her his until he was bored with her.

Smiling to himself, he finally felt a sense of peace when he thought of her, but he had more important things to think of at that moment.

The energy that the youma collected didn't disappear as one would have thought. No, it stayed with him. Apparently the human race had a lot of energy they could spare and still be decently ok. So acting as if the energy had disappeared, Endymion quickly stored it away in a small trinket that he could remember having ever since the death of his parents.

The pocket watch sat on top of his dresser, gleaming in the moonlight. Who would suspect such a small thing could hold his stolen energy? So he formed a plan.

If he helped the Sailor Scout after she battled with the youma a bit and then defeated it, he could trick Beryl into thinking that all the energy just went back to the humans instead of to him. It wasn't a bad plan since the humans woke up after the attack anyway. Beryl didn't realize that they were just underneath a small dark spell that the youma would place on the Earthlings. Of course she was foolish like that. She really didn't understand most of the ways of the Dark Realm, or the Negaverse.

Negaverse? What kind of name is that? That Sailor Moon character was really kind of corny sometimes, but she was just a young teenage girl too. Of course, as soon as he had heard her little speech, he just had to beat her out with something even more corny. And he did.

Yet her big cerulean eyes sparked with infatuation at him when he yelled out the laughable speech. He wouldn't have a problem seducing Sailor Moon one bit. And he would do that after he had taken over the Earth. The little Odango and the Sailor warrior would be his.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? I hoped you liked it! I wasn't quite sure how to approach their first meeting. So, where is the story going from here? Well, good question. I'm about to make this an _almost_ AU. But I also have to choice of trying to keep it closer to the plotline. (Sigh) Stupid Decisions! Oh well. Tell me what you think! Right now I'm heading towards the almost AU because I have some ideas for that already. 

**Big Announcement!**

I sadly can no longer do **_Shout outs_**. It's horrible, I know! And I already had written my replies to you wonderful reviews when I found out. But have no fear! I'm still determined to reply to your awesome reviews! If you have given me your e-mail address, or give me your e-mail address. I will simply just e-mail you my response! I hope that this won't effect your giving me your opinions and suggestions for my story. I'm sorry for this upsetting development and I hope to hear from you guys again.

Please Review.


End file.
